N, I Missed You
by adorkabledork
Summary: One-Shot From Hilda crying over N leaving Unova... To telling her mom and brother and best friends about her pregnancy... to telling her children that this is their father. Nonstop fluff and ferriswheelshipping, basically.


_**So, going back and playing BW for a few hours made me remember how much I really love ferriswheelshipping. Also, I see Hilbert and Hilda as siblings. Hilbert is Hilda's older brother. And I like to imagine that Professor Sycamore is Hilda's dad and that's why he's not around. So, yeah. **_

* * *

Hilda sat on the couch in her home in the small town of Nuvema, crying. Hilbert sat next to her, hugging her as she cried.

"What's wrong, Hildie?" Bianca asked quietly. She wasn't used to having to comfort Hilda, usually it was the other way around.

"Nothing's wrong, Bi." She said, tears streaming down her face. "I just want N back!"

"N?" Hilbert asked, protective older brother instincts kicking in. "Who's N?"

Cheren sat in the armchair of the room. "N was the King of Team Plasma. Whether or not he was her rival and whether or not he stood for ideals whereas Hilda stood for truths, they fell in love. N was the Romeo to Hilda's Juliet, if you will."

"We... We met in Accumula Town. A-at Ghetsis' first Pokemon liberation speech." Hilda spoke up. "He, he was amazing."

"See? This is what I get for not being in Unova for a few years. My baby sister gets her heart broken and I'm not here to beat the guy who caused it to a pulp!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"No! You cannot hurt N! I don't care if he left and tore my heart in two, I love him! I always will! So, just let me cry and get it over with." The eighteen year old said. Her Mincinno climbed into her arms and hugged Hilda, trying to make her feel better.

If Hilbert freaked out this much about N leaving, wait until I tell him the worst news... Thought Hilda. He'd flip.

"Tell us about Accumula, Sweetheart. Maybe you'll feel better if you tell us how you met." Their mother came into the room with a mug of hot chocolate for her.

"I-I don't wanna talk about that. There's... Something else I need to tell you, instead. About me and N." Hilda spoke up.

The mug her mother had in her hand for Hilbert shattered on the floor. "You're not...?"

"I'm thinking of calling it Natalia if it's a girl or Nathan if its a boy, so that way I can call it N to honor its father."

Everyone stared at the girl. She wiped her eyes a bit.

"So this boy pops out of nowhere, takes my baby sister onto a ferris wheel, gets her pregnant, and leaves?!" Hilbert stood up. "No! No way in hell can this be possible. You're not serious, are you?!"

"Three months left." Hilda rubbed her hand over the extremely evident baby bump. How nobody noticed it was beyond her.

"Oh, sweetie. And here I was, think I'd just been feeding you two many sweets." Her mother gasped. "Wait 'till your father hears!"

"No! No way will Daddy be hearing about this. He's out of my life and he can stay that way. He wanted to go, I'm not pulling him back. Professor Sycamore can stay in Lumiose if he wants to stay in Lumiose." Hilda yelled.

Hilbert looked at her. His baby sister. She was only four years younger. While he was falling for a Kalosian girl from Vaniville, a mystery guy was getting his little sister pregnant.

~~~Six Years Later~~~

"Natalia! Clean up these toys! Nathan, stop painting the table! Paint the paper!" Hilda was ready to pull out her hair. "Uncle Hilbert will be here any minute!"

Hilbert finally proposed to Serena and they were just married. Although they were going to live in Kalos, Hilbert wanted to visit his niece and nephew.

*Ring ring*

"Hello?" Hilda answered her X-transceiver.

...

"You can't come? That's unfortunate."

...

"Storms are that bad? How could that have happened?"

...

"I see. Don't risk yourselves trying to fly by Pokemon. Far too dangerous."

...

"Bye, Hilbert, I love you. Stay safe and tell Serena I said hi."

...

The line went blank.

"Mommy, when's Uncle Hilbert and Auntie Serena coming?" Nathan asked.

"Um... Hilbert and Serena can't come. The weather is bad and all planes are delayed. There's no way out of Kalos and Unova at the moment." She said, frowning at her son.

He looked so much like N... Same green hair, although shorter. His sister did too, although they both had Hilda's chocolate brown eyes.

"Promise me, you two will never leave me?" Hilda asked.

"What?" Nathan and Natalia both asked.

"Just, just promise me that you two will never grow up and leave me."

"We promise." Hugging their mother, none let go until Hilda heard a familiar voice, so familiar that it was scary.

"Making them make promises they can't keep. I expected more from you, Touko. And as for how I got in, Flame let me in. Seems he still likes me. Always enjoyed the candies I gave him."

And so Hilda looked into the same grey eyes of the man she'd grown to love six years ago and...

Slapped him across the face. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that, ever again!"

Tears ran down her face as she laughed. "And nobody calls me Touko anymore. It's Hilda. Hilda LeeAnne White, previously Hilda White Sycamore. I legally changed my middle name to my last name and my mothers name to my middle name."

"I see. And what's this handsome young mans name?" N looked at Nathan.

"Nathan Soul Harmonia." Nate said, proudly.

"And the beautiful little lady?" He turned to Natalia.

"Natalia Divine Harmonia." Nat responded, giggling.

"Nate, Nat, meet your father. Natural Harmonia." Hilda smiled, her family was finally complete. Minus her Emboar. Where did Flame go?

"Em, Emboar!" Flame yelled, forcing them all into a hug.

And to think, the first time he told Hilda that he loved her was on a Ferris Wheel.

Later that day... "N, I missed you."

"Hilda, I loved you." Before leaning in for a kiss, he added, "I still do."


End file.
